


Saving Angel

by GhostSpawn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Post-Reaper War, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSpawn/pseuds/GhostSpawn
Summary: To the galaxy, Shepard was a hero. To a mercenary, she was a Saving Angel.





	Saving Angel

Zaeed didn’t even remember the pain as the bullet tore through his skull and eye, he doesn’t even remember being left in the street in the cold and rain to die. What he remembered was the angel that had kept him alive. Her hair was jet black as it fell in soft waves, framing her face, her skin was pale white and like silk to the touch but it was her eyes he remembered the most. Her left eye was as blue as the sea whereas the right was a brilliant green with a gold ring around both pupils. They almost looked as if they were glowing as she stared down at him, rubbing medi-gel on the damage that had been caused by the bullet before she wrapped something around his head to slow the bleeding. He could even remember hearing her voice but to this day, he had no idea what she had said to him but he remembered the almost musical sounding voice in his ear.

If it hadn’t been for her, Zaeed would have died that day in the street – cold, alone and betrayed. But someone, somewhere had decided that he was worth saving and had sent him an angel to do it.

Zaeed looked to the left side of the bed, being met with the sight of a pale white, soft naked back. He ran his fingertips down her spine, smiling at the goose bumps that rose. He realised that he hadn’t just been sent an angel to save him that day in the street, but to save him from himself. 

“Mm, Zaeed?” mismatched coloured eyes stared up at him sleepily, a small tired smile gracing the pale pink heart shaped lips. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s just fine sweetheart,” Zaeed smiled down at Shepard before wrapping his muscled, tattooed arms around her and pulling her on top of him – her hands coming to rest on his chest with her chin resting on her hands.

Zaeed gripped Shepard’s waist, sliding her up his chest slightly as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. He tangled his fingers through her hair as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, her mouth opening on contact, allowing his tongue to slip in. 

Zaeed could feel himself perk up for the third time that night as Shepard straddled his waist, his hardening length rubbing against her thigh. He sat up with Shepard sat in his lap as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the hand of his other arm holding her head to his. Zaeed groaned as Shepard’s wet heat brushed against his hardened length as she sat up on her knees slightly before sinking down on him – her inner muscles stretching and fluttering around him as she adjusted to his size.

Their breathing picked up as Shepard slowly moved over him, taking her time to bring out groans from deep in his chest. She could tell he was getting impatient with her slow pace but he had teased her all night, now it was her turn.

Shepard gasped as Zaeed dipped his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled lightly, trying to get her to move faster but she wouldn’t fall for his trap and stopped altogether. Zaeed growled out in frustration as he looked up at his wife who was looking down at him smirking. Shepard pushed at Zaeed’s chest so he fell back on the bed before sliding him out of her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Zaeed grabbed onto Shepard’s waist to stop her from removing herself from his lap.

“Nowhere,” Shepard smirked at Zaeed as she lifted herself from his lap and turned around so she was facing away from him before taking him back into her body.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Zaeed groaned out at the new angle, loving how she felt even tighter than before which was almost impossible. Shepard knew Zaeed loved this position so she decided to put him out of his misery and thrust down hard on him – her own moan escaping her as Zaeed growled out.

Zaeed sat up as he wrapped an arm around Shepard’s waist and brought his knees up so she was trapped between his legs and chest. He held her still as he started to thrust up into her harder than she had been, feeling her walls tightening around him – indicting she was close. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her mouth opening in a gasp as her eyes slammed shut.

“Oh god, Zaeed,” Shepard moaned out, feeling her climax there but just out of reach.

“Let it go for me sweetheart,” Zaeed growled lowly in her ear as his hand moved down her waist to her small but engorged bundle of nerves. Her climax ripped through her, her walls pulsing and tightening.

Zaeed almost roared as Shepard’s tight, wet heat ripped his own climax from him. He pushed as deep as he could as he spilled into her, her walls still pulsating around him to milk him of everything he had to give.

Zaeed lay back against the bed as Shepard moved to the side of him as he pulled her into him. They both lay catching their breath for a few minutes before a quiet whimpering pulled them out of their afterglow. They both let out quiet laughs as they looked at each other.

“My kid, the master of timing. If he was 5 minutes quicker, I’d have been goddamn pissed,” Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at Zaeed as she stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of black lace boy-shorts and a simple black cotton tank top before leaving the room.

Shepard came back a few minutes later with a little bundle wrapped in a blue onesie before sitting on her side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

“His turn for a shot of those bad boys,” Shepard couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping, gently smacking Zaeed on the arm as he smirked up at her when she started to nurse their son.

“You are incorrigible,” Shepard muttered quietly as she smiled down at her husband, running her thumb gently over his scarred cheek.

“Obviously not, I married you, didn’t I? Never thought I’d see the goddamn day that would happen,” the couple laughed almost silently as they watched their now sleeping son.


End file.
